Isshin Kurosaki's Sister
by Sargerogue
Summary: Ichigo brings an orange haired girl to his father for healing after Hollow attack. Little does he know who she really is. One chapter, enjoy.


**THIS IS A ONE SHOT AND I DON'T OWN BLEACH!**

* * *

><p>Ichigo never had a second thought about performing missions for the Soul Society when he had the time. Now he was regretting it however. He decided he didn't like having to wait in Tokyo monitoring for a Hollow to appear. Normally he'd have his little midget side kick along for the ride but Rukia was off doing her Lieutenant's work in the Soul Society. Ever since he had gotten his powers back, he traveled between the two worlds more often. His father would laugh at the frustration from the commute.<p>

Currently, Ichigo was sitting on a bench and observing the crowds as they walked by. A few glanced his way but they probably just forgot about the man dressed in odd clothes the second they saw him. He was in Soul Reaper form and bored as hell!

"Next time I'm dragging Goat-Face along," he muttered.

"It's not good to talk to yourself," a voice said next to him and he looked up to see a woman with orange hair just like his standing there reading a newspaper. She had on regular clothes but something seemed off. No one else noticed her. "If you talk to yourself people will think you're crazy."

"And how would you know?"

"Because that's what my brother used to say to me," she chuckled turning the page in her newspaper. "If you're here about the odd happenings I'd suggest the warehouse district five streets away."

"Thank you?"

"Not a problem, Soul Reaper," she muttered and walked away from him. He stared after the woman in shock. She could have been Ichigo's twin! The woman stood high in the air watching the young Soul Reaper as he found his way to the warehouse district. She couldn't help but smile to herself. "Isshin, you bad little boy, you had a hybrid," she chuckled examining the boy. She followed his progress and watched as the boy got in a fight with a Hollow the level of a third to second seat. She only reacted to the fight when she saw the second one coming at him.

"Damn it," Ichigo growled as he deflected the blow. He saw the second Hollow coming, this wasn't good. A flash of black and white was followed by the sound of a sword hitting the skin of a Hollow.

"You're just as bad as your father," the woman from earlier growled as she held the Hollow back. Ichigo blocked the other Hollow and the woman quickly dispatched hers, saw Ichigo lose his footing, and jumped under him to take the sword in her shoulder. It was a deep wound but it didn't hurt all that much.

"Bastard," she growled and stuck her sword through the Hollow's head. Ichigo looked at her as she held the wound tightly in one hand.

"I need to get you to help," Ichigo said looking at the orange haired woman.

"Just take me to see your father," she ordered. "I'm about to faint." Ichigo wrapped his arm around the woman and carted her off to Karakura Town. When he arrived she was unconscious and bleeding all over both of them.

"Dad!" Ichigo yelled as he walked into the Clinic. Isshin looked up from his desk and quickly rose at the sight of the woman in Ichigo's arms. "She needs healing."

"Put her on a bed." Ichigo did and Isshin tore the shirt off that section of her torso to see the wound. But there was also a mark, the mark of the Shiba Clan, on her shoulder. Isshin pushed her hair back and stiffened for a moment before healing her with spiritual energy and bandaging the wound.

"Do you know her Dad?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Isshin answered and pulled up a chair to wait. It took less than ten minutes for the orange haired woman to wake from her slumber. Isshin cringed as her eyes focused on him.

"I finally found you, you little pain in the ass. Thank you," she said looking at Ichigo, "I've looked for Isshin since he left the family."

"Dad? What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"You haven't told him?" she demanded.

"The problem hadn't come up yet."

"I can sense Kukaku and Ganju's spiritual pressure on him you idiot. Along with some other Soul Reapers. How is old Kisuke Urahara? Still a pervert and a smartass?" she growled.

"I'm sorry alright?"

"**I SPENT YEARS LOOKING FOR YOU GOAT FACE**!"

"**I'M SORRY!"**

"Did I miss something?" Ichigo asked.

"This idiot you call your father is an ass."

"Just because you're the first born!"

"Don't start that shit Isshin!"

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Ichigo demanded.

"She's my sister Hatsu Shiba."

"Shiba?" Ichigo repeated.

"Your idiot father is the Head of the Shiba Clan," Hatsu said. Ichigo fainted from shock and Hatsu looked at Isshin. "He took that kind of hard."

"Yah think?"

"**DON'T YOU GET ALL SMARTASS WITH ME BOY!" **Hatsu roared and tackled Isshin. When Ichigo woke back up, he found his aunt and his father both passed out with a bottle of sake between them holding hands like brother and sister. Ichigo had a strange family.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed the one shot like thingy I did. I was really bored and this idea came to me a long time ago. Hope you enjoyed. <em>**


End file.
